memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Peaceable Kingdoms
|pages = 384 |ISBN = ISBN 9781476718996 |date = 2357, 2369, 13 - 27 October 2385, 1 November 2385 |stardate = |altcover = 220px |}}Peaceable Kingdoms is a novel from author Dayton Ward. It is the final novel in the ''Star Trek: The Fall'' miniseries, which centers around the Federation and the Typhon Pact. Publisher's description ;The final original novel in the electrifying The Next Generation/Deep Space Nine crossover event! :Following the resolution of the fertility crisis that nearly caused their extinction, the Andorian people now stand ready to rejoin the United Federation of Planets. The return of one of its founding member worlds is viewed by many as the first hopeful step beyond the uncertainty and tragedy that have overshadowed recent events in the Alpha Quadrant. But as the Federation looks to the future and the special election to name President Bacco’s permanent successor, time is running out to apprehend those responsible for the respected leader’s brutal assassination. Even as elements of the Typhon Pact are implicated for the murder, Admiral William Riker holds key knowledge of the true assassins— a revelation that could threaten the fragile Federation-Cardassian alliance. :Questions and concerns also continue to swell around Bacco’s interim successor, Ishan Anjar, who uses the recent bloodshed to further a belligerent, hawkish political agenda against the Typhon Pact. With the election looming, Riker dispatches his closest friend, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, in a desperate attempt to uncover the truth. But as Picard and the Enterprise crew pursue the few remaining clues, Riker must act on growing suspicions that someone within Ishan’s inner circle has been in league with the assassins from the very beginning . . . . Summary The Enterprise-E is being given a series of routine assignments, monitoring a trade agreement between the Typhon Pact and the Ferengi and patrolling the Neutral Zone. Both Picard and Riker feel the ship is being kept out of the way. Using the pretext of going to Deep Space 9 to take over as chief medical officer, Crusher and two security guards head to the planet Jevalan to meet with Ilona Daret, a Cardassian doctor and old friend of hers, who has uncovered evidence that Ishan is an imposter, and that the real Ishan died on the planet. Crusher's team meet up with both Daret and Tom Riker, who has been sent by Will to help. They come under attack from another special ops team, Active Six, who have already captured and killed Daret's associate Raal Mosara, but manage to uncover the evidence Raal left behind: The real Ishan was executed at the camp, with the camp commandant switching his identity with Baras Rodirya, a Bajoran who provided information on the resistance activities to the Cardassians. Baras has been masquerading as Ishan ever since. The Enterprise receives a distress call from an Andorian freighter trapped near a nebula, and an away team has to spacewalk across. They find the ship has been rigged to explode, and the Enterprise only just retrieves the away team, being damaged in the process. Despite this, they manage to capture the small Active Six ship that triggered the explosion. Examining its computers, they learn of the mission to Jevalan and head off in pursuit. The Active Six team pursue Crusher's group to retrieve the evidence, injuring Daret and taking the others prisoner. The , sent to collect the prisoners by Baras, fires on the Enterprise until its first officer relieves the captain and orders the crew to hold fire. Crusher's group manage to overpower their captors, who are taken into custody by the Enterprise crew. Baras is arrested for his many crimes in the Federation Council Chamber; in addition to the evidence of his behavior during the Occupation, Velk proves willing to give evidence when Baras tries to have him killed and Garak announces the capture of Rakan Urkar, the True Way leader who conspired with Baras to assassinate Bacco. Picard requests and is granted a mission of exploration, and zh'Tarash is elected the new president. References Characters ; :Abigail Balidemaj • T'Ryssa Chen • Beverly Crusher • Kirsten Cruzen • Ravel Dygan • Dina Elfiki • Tamala Harstad • Havers • Rennan Konya • Geordi La Forge • George Nader • Jean-Luc Picard • Rene Jacques Robert Francois Picard • Aneta Šmrhová • Taurik • Worf Hailan Casmir • Jasminder Choudhury • Natasha Riker-Troi • Taro Katin • Tropp ; :Beverly Crusher • Data • Miranda Kadohata • Geordi La Forge • Jean-Luc Picard • Worf Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker ; :Torvig Bu-Kar-Nguv • William T. Riker • SecondGen White-Blue • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Christine Vale Y'Lira Modan • Xin Ra-Havreii ; :Latanun • S'hirethal Verauk ; :Beverly Crusher • Rahadyan Sastrowardoyo ; :Leonard James Akaar • Sonya Gomez • Joshua Hayden • Joris Rhaast • William T. Riker • Declan Schlosser • Ssura Julian Bashir • Antigone Chen • Jack Crusher • Ezri Dax • Jadzia Dax • David Gold • James T. Kirk • Elizabeth Lense • Seth Maslan • Nog • Katherine Pulaski • Ro Laren • Dalit Sarai • Benjamin Sisko • Steven Unverzagt • • Natasha Yar ; :Miguel Aguilar • Jacob Barrows • Contera Hilbis • Fredil Pars • Loras Galir • Tobias Paquette • Haruka Tomashiro ; :Baras Rodirya • Bilek • Cadek • Ilona Daret • Foral • Helva Dras • Ishan Anjar • Cetal Lagrar • Myrosi Ghalj • Pavok • Rakan Urkar • Virat ; :Baras Rodirya • Eric Cone • Ziy Cradiix • Leressi sh'Daran • Ilona Daret • Phillipa Louvois • Rasanis th'Priil • Thomas Riker • Anthony Sherwood • Sikra Lyros • Sovek • Syliri Alvora • Kellessar zh'Tarash • Teclas • unnamed Humans • Galif jav Velk • Dimitri Velonov • Vernon Wilmer Koll Azernal • Nanietta Bacco • Wesley Crusher • Enkar Sirsy • Richard Galen • Elim Garak • Guinan • Felisa Howard • Gell Kamemor • Jan Kincade • Lemdock • Q • Raal Mosara • Rane • Kyle Riker • Rom • Sipak • Sylix • Marthrossi zh'Thiin • Onar Throk • • Uzaveh • Zek • Min Zife Starships and vehicles :Barrow's transport (transport) • Cardassian troop transport • Cereshta (Andorian freighter) • ( runabout) • ( ) • Justman (shuttlecraft) • land vehicle • (hospital ship) • ( ) • ( ) • unnamed scout ship (scout) • Borg Cube 632 • Cardassian cruiser • (hospital ship) • civilian transport • colony transport ship • ( ) • ( ) • earth-moving vehicle • escape pod • • Ferengi freighter • ( ) • merchant freighter • • • • Son'a vessel • Starfleet medical ship • • submersible • • Tzenkethi vessel • unnamed Starfleet scout ship • ( ) • ( ) Locations :Acheron • Acheron system • Alpha Quadrant • Andor ( ) • Andorian sun • Beta Quadrant • Doltiri • Drazen Nebula • Earth (Palais de la Concorde, Paris • San Francisco Bay; Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco) • Federation Security Agency Detention Facility • Ferenginar • Fradon II • the galaxy • Jevalan (Checkpoint Three, Olanda labor camp • Tabata labor camp) • Starbase 310 Acamar III • Arcturus • Arcturus IV • Arvada III • Bajor • Briar Patch • Caldos II • Cardassia • Celtris III • Deep Space 9/Terok Nor • Deep Space 9 (II) • Delta Leonis • Delta Quadrant • Deneb • drydock • Earth (New Zealand Penal Settlement, Auckland) • Gamma Quadrant • Jevalan (Pencala labor camp) • Klingon Border • Kondaii system • Lazon II • Luna • McKinley Station • Nervala IV • Nydak II • outpost • Remus • Risa • Romulan Neutral Zone • Rura Penthe • Saturn • Starbase 75 • Starbase 211 • Syrinx III • Tau Cygni V • Tezwa Races and cultures :Acamarian • Andorian • android • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Capellan • Cardassian • Choblik • Human • Klingon • Rigellian Chelon • Romulan • Sentry • Tellarite • Vulcan Argelian • Borg • Benzite • Breen • Changeling • Denobulan • Dolysian • Efrosian • El-Aurian • Ferengi • Hirogen • Jem'Hadar • Prophets • • Risian • Shedai • Tezwan • Tholian • Tzenkethi States and organizations :Active Six • Bajoran Resistance • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Federation Council • Federation News Service • Federation Security Agency • Ferengi Alliance • Parliament Andoria • Progressive Caucus • Protection Detail • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Medical Corps • Starfleet Operations • Starfleet Security • Typhon Pact • United Federation of Planets Active Four • Andor Homeworld Security • Bajoran Provisional Government • Borg Collective • Cardassian Central Command • decontamination team • Dominion • Federation Council Oversight Committee • Ferengi Militia • Klingon Empire • Maquis • Starfleet Intelligence • Third Republic of Bajor • Tholian Assembly • Treishya • True Heirs of Andor • True Way • Tzenkethi Coalition • Visionist Party Ranks and titles :admiral • agent • aide • ambassador • analyst • archaeologist • artist • assassin • assistant chief medical officer • assistant medical officer • Attorney General of the United Federation of Planets • babysitter • bridge officer • cadet • captain • Castellan of the Cardassian Union • cheerleader • chief • chief engineer • chief mechanic • chief medical officer • chief of staff • civil servant • clown • collaborator • comfort man • comfort woman • commander • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • commanding officer • communications director • construction engineer • • criminal • cryptolinguist • deputy chief of security • deputy chief of staff • dignitary • diplomat • dock master • doctor • engineer • ensign • executive assistant • Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • field operative • first officer • flag officer • fleet admiral • forensic scientist • freshman • garresh • gil • glinn • gorr • Grand Nagus • ground troop • guard • gul • • heavy-machine operator • hired gun • horticulturist • house servant • housekeeper • informant • information merchant • instructor • junior officer • junior operations officer • kitchen worker • laborer • lawyer • leader • lieutenant • lieutenant colonel • lieutenant commander • maintenance worker • mechanic • mercenary • merchant • miner • • Number one • nurse • officer • operations officer • orderly • overlord • overseer • patient • personal assistant • physician • pilot • politician • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • President of the United Federation of Planets • President Pro-Tempore of the United Federation of Planets • press secretary • prisoner • professor • protégé • quartermaster • rank • rear admiral • rebel • refugee • representative • resistance fighter • saboteur • sanitation worker • science officer • scientist • second officer • security advisor • security chief • security guard • security officer • security specialist • senior officer • senior science officer • sentry • serf • slave • sleeper agent • soldier • Speaker of the Council • special-operations agent • special-operations officer • speechwriter • spy • station chief • superior officer • tactical officer • teacher • technician • terrorist • traitor • transporter officer • trauma nurse • turncoat • tyrant • upperclassman • veteran • vigilante • war criminal • warhawk • warrior • watch officer • writer • yeoman Science and technology :air cleaner • airlock • alert indicator • alien • antenna • anti-gravity implement • anti-grav lifter • anti-grav stretcher • anti-gravity tool • antimatter containment pod • archaeology • arm • artificial gravity • artificial intelligence • atmosphere • atmospheric distortion field • baryon sweep • binoculars • blood • bolt • bomb • bone • bone marrow • brain • burst receiver • cardiac arrest • carotid artery • cartilage • centimeter • charge • chemical • chronometer • circuit • civilian communicator badge • civilian tricorder • claustrophobia • cloaking device • clone • comm station • communications • communications array • communications frequency • communications silence • communications system • communicator • communicator badge • computer • computer terminal • control pad • control panel • coolant • cooling unit • coordinates • cosmos • data bank • data chip • data file • data padd • data rod • data storage matrix • database • deck plate • deflector shield • demolitions • desktop computer interface terminal • desktop monitor • diagnostic scanner • diagnostic tool • dilithium • display monitor • disruptor • disruptor pistol • disruptor rifle • DNA • docking collar • docking port • earthquake • encrypted lockout algorithm • encrypted subspace communications array • encryption hardware • energy • engine • environmental control • environmental suit • EPS conduit • EPS manifold • erinadium • • explosive • extinction • eye • field light • field transporter • fire • fire extinguisher • flashlight • fog • force field • force field generator • frequency • galaxy • gas • generator • genetic scan • genetic therapy • gold • hair • heart • heating unit • helix • holodeck • hologram • holoimage • holomatrix • holomodel • hull plate • hypospray • impulse engine • incendiary device • indicator • infrared detector • intercom • internal generator • isolinear chip • isolinear optical data chip • isolinear optical data storage rod • isolytic subspace burst • jamming field • keypad • kilometer • leg • light pole • loader • lock • lung • magnetic belt • magnetic boot • magnetic grip • magnetic pole • magnetic safety lock • maneuvering thruster • manual interface • master control console • master passkey • math • matter-antimatter reactor • medical tricorder • medication • memory bank • metagenic weapon • meter • microphone • mineral • mining • monsoon • moon • motion detector • motion sensor • muscle • nadion-pulse cannon • navigational deflector • nebula • ocular implant • optical data cabling • Orb of the Prophets • orbit • ore • Orkett's disease • P-38 magnetic door seal converter • padd • passive sensor • phaser • phaser array • phaser rifle • pistol • planet • plant • planetoid • plasma injector • portable scanner array • power generator • power line • probe • propulsion system • proximity sensor • public address system • pulse • qo'legh • quantum torpedo • radiation • rain • reader • receiving port • recycling system • refrigeration unit • replicator • retinal scan • rib • router • running light • scanner • science • searchlight • security lockout • self-diagnostic program • sensor • sensor array • sensor suit • server • Shedai meta-genome • sidearm • skull • sniffer software • software • solar ray • space • space station • spaceship • • spine • star • star system • stasis chamber • stasis container • stasis unit • status indicator • subspace • subspace rupture • subspace tear • subspace transceiver • support strut • synthetic general tranquilizer • tactical binoculars • tactical-grade sensor package • technology • temperature regulation system • thruster • time • time bomb • torpedo • torpedo launcher • tractor beam • tractor beam emitter • tranquilizer • transparasteel • transponder • transporter • transporter pad • trauma • tricorder • turbolift • viewfinder • viewscreen • warp core • warp core breach • warp drive • warp factor • warp nacelle • water filtration system • water pumping station • weather • weather modification network • wheel • work light • xenobiology Other references :2267 • 2357 • 2361 • 2364 • 2365 • 2369 • 2371 • 2380 • 2381 • 2382 • 2383 • 2384 • 2385 Special Federation Presidential Election • 21st century • 22nd century • 23rd century • Academy Marathon • access panel • access tunnel • alarm siren • alpha shift • ancillary chamber • Andorian fertility crisis • Andorian genders • anteroom • armor • art • artifact • ash • assassination • authorization code • Authorization Code Beta 73 Sierra 9 Alpha • Authorization Picard Alpha Omega 3955 • award • away team • ax • badge • Bajoran language • balaclava • ball • barrack • bath salts • baton • Battle of Acamar • • bench • beta shift • billet • birthday • black market • black site • blade • Blue One • Blue Two • Blue Three • Blue Four • board of inquiry • • book • boot • Borg Invasion of 2381 • bourbon • box • bridge • briefing room • brig • bulkhead • bureaucracy • cable • camouflage • candle • canvas • cap • capital city • capitalism • cart • captain's chair • carafe • Cardassian language • Cardassian Guard uniform • Cardie • cargo bay • cargo container • cargo hatch • cargo pod • cargo transfer center • carpet • castle • catnap • catwalk • celebratory ball • century • ceremonial baldric • ceremonial robe • charcoal • child care facility • checkpoint • chocolate • chocolate pudding • city • clinic • cloth • clothing • coaster • cockpit • coffee • coffin • colony • command center • command well • commendation • communications protocol • conference room • conn station • contraband • corridor • cot • cottage • court martial • courtyard • coverall • crater • cream • Crusher Sanctuary Five Seven Alpha • crystal • curtain • D'ja pagh • dais • date-time stamp • day • decade • dedication ceremony • democracy • dessert • detention center • diplomacy • distress call • divorce • dome • Dominion War • door chime • dormitory • duck • Earl Grey • earring • election • embassy • emergency aid station • emotion • encrypted burst transmission • encryption protocol • engineering • equalization protocol • evacuation • evasive maneuver • excavation • execution • exile • fabric • fail-safe parameter • feather • Federation-Cardassian War • Federation embassy • Federation seal • Federation Standard • field knife • flag • financial institution • flagship • flight log • flight plan • funeral • galley • gamma shift • garden • • glass • glove • god • government • grass • grave • gravel • graveyard • guard tower • gymnasium • hail • hailing frequency • hammer • hat • helm • helmet • history • holding cell • holiday • holster • homeworld • hospital • hotel • hour • identification protocol • inauguration ceremony • insignia • interrogation • investigation • isolation protocol • jacket • journal • jumpsuit • key • Khitomer Accords • kickboxing dummy • kingdom • kiss • Klingon calisthenics program • knife • lab rat • labor camp • laboratory • ladder • landing port • language • lavatory • law • leaf • leash • library • literature • logic • lounge • maintenance hatch • maintenance log • map • marathon • marriage • martial arts • mask • medkit • medical record • medical smock • meditation • mess hall • metal • military • military industrial complex • military state • milk • mining camp • minute • month • mortuary • mountain • mounting bracket • mud • mutiny • navigation log • November • observation lounge • Occupation of Bajor • officers' mess • officers' lounge • Operation Vanguard • ops station • orb ark • orbital bombardment • paint • painting • paper • parade • paranoia • parapet • patio • pedestal • penal colony • phaser range • philosophy • photograph • pip • pitcher • podium • poker • political campaign • polling • pond • pressurization protocol • primary hull • prison • prisoner exchange • privacy screen • promotion • protocol • pudding • pulley • puzzle • quadrant • quarters • rabbit • rag • rat • ready room • rebellion • record • recycling center • religion • report • resignation • restraints • robe • rock • rope • rug • sabotage • safety protocol • satchel • scabbard • school • science station • sculpture • scuttlebutt • sea monster • secession • second • sector • security • security check point • security protocol • senior staff • sensor log • service log • sheep • shelving unit • shore leave • shower • shrapnel • shrine • shuttlebay • • smock • smuggling • soil • special election • splint • spoonhead • spring • star chart • Starfleet Charter • Starfleet duty uniform • Starfleet uniform • steel • stone • storage locker • storybook • stretcher • subspace transceiver protocol • sugar • supply depot • supply locker • support stanchion • swimsuit • sword • tactical station • • tarmac • tarpaulin • tavern • tea • telepathy • temple • tent • terrorism • thermocrete • tile • tinting • toadie • tool • tool locker • torture • toy • trade • training program • transcript • transporter room • trauma center • travel brochure • treason • tree • triage station • trial • tunic • tunnel • uniform • vacation • vampire • vanilla • voiceprint authorization • waste-reclamation center • watchtower • water • waterfall • weapon • weapon mount • weapons locker • weed • week • wolf • wood • workstation • wrist restraints • year • yellow alert Appendices Images Enterprise Peacable Kingdoms.jpg| Enterprise Peacable Kingdoms German.jpg| Argo Peacable Kingdoms.jpg|Shuttlecraft Cereshta.jpg|The Cereshta Cereshta German.jpg|The Cereshta Background Related stories External links * Timeline Chronology Production history Category:TNG novels